


Thirst, But for a Different Taste

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [9]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 9: I never drink wine, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Some men do not partake of alcohol, they thirst for something else upon their tongue.





	Thirst, But for a Different Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 9: I never drink wine

“I never drink wine,” Jopson had said, matter-of-fact. “There was only elderberry or dandelion wine when I was growing up, but I never got the appeal.”

“You don't partake of the crew's grog, no wine. I don't suppose you sneak some leftover gin from the officers after dinner?” Crozier gently teased.

Appalled, Jopson shook his head. “I would never do that, sir!”

“I know you wouldn't, Jopson. I think it's a little surprising, you're that rare Navy creature who doesn't imbibe,” Crozier said apologetically.

“Like I said, I just never warmed to the taste of alcohol,” Jopson answered, busying himself with tidying the cabin.

Crozier put the discussion out of his head and left him to it, a vague feeling nagging at him, a forgotten dream of waking up sore, maybe.

~.~

The gentle rolling of the sea lulled everyone to sleep, nestled into dreams good and bad. Nobody heard the light footfall of the steward as he walked the alley along the cabins. He had his choice of victims, but favoured only a few.

Tonight, Jopson would feed upon Crozier, feeling a little guilty at drinking from him two nights running, but he thirsted, only for a different taste than wine.


End file.
